Bucky X Reader :)
by OnceAShadowAlwaysAHunter
Summary: Just a little Bucky story, cause he's the best
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hi! So, I'm writing about Bucky X Reader. Bucky is my favourite character out of all the MCU. Alright, you know the deal. R&R. Bye!

Y/N = Your name

Who knew love could be both beautiful and deadly? I've been shot, stabbed, kidnapped, drugged and almost assassinated the whole time that I have been in love with The Winter Soldier. Guess it comes with the job

I sighed, looking out the window. So, what's it going to be today? Bomb? Sniper? "Y/N?" he said, in his low husky voice which when he said the right things could send chills down my spine. I turned around and smiled. "Hey! I was gonna watch a flick, wanna join?" I said, waving the remote from the couch. "Y/N?" he said again. I got up and faced him. His face was covered in dirt and blood. "Are you okay? Anything broken?" I asked, dragged him into the bathroom. "Not that I know of." He said, starting to undress. I nodded and filled up the bath. "You can join me if want." He said offering a hand. I walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. "Aha!" I found the champagne. I fetched two glasses and walked back in. "You're very clever, you know that?" he smiled." It's one of my finer qualities." I got in and he pecked me on the cheek." Mm." I popped opened the bottle, poured and handed him a glass. Then, one for myself. "To our secret relationship that only Fury and Steve know about. May my love for you be immortal." He toasted. "Cheers!" I said, and I kissed him. "Hey, Snowflake?" Sam said coming in. I didn't hear him, he walked in, saw us kissing and took a picture. "Hey, finally got yourself a girl. Huh Frozen?" he said laughing. We parted, only just realising he was there. I screamed, and Nat rushed in. "What's going o-." She said stopping, when she saw us. "Tony! You owe 50 bucks!" she shouted. Tony walked in, "What for?" he said, then he saw us too. "OH. That." I glared at him. Sam started to talk again, "So, how long have you been together?" he said. I thought and did the math. "About 47 years." I said casually. Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor, except mine and Bucky's. He squeezed my hand under water and nodded, "We've also been engaged for 42 years!" A bunch of "Come on." And "Seriously?" went around the room. "Can you guys please leave?" I said looking them all in the eye. "Alright then." Tony said. "Use protection!" Sam shouted. I sighed. "Finally, some peace and quiet." Bucky laughed. I looked at him in the eye," You remember that we were engaged?" I said, tears in my eyes. He brushed them away. "You help me remember doll." He smiled, "That's one of the infinite reasons why I love you." I smiled, "I love you too."

1 year later.

"Bucky, you can't go." I said blocking his path. He lifted me out of the way. "It's the only way to take down H.Y.D.R.A." he said putting things in duffel bag. I sighed, "It's one way. Not the only one!" I said. He turned to me. "Y/N, I love you very much and this is going to make the world safer for our kids." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled, "Our kids? I mean, we are going to have them after we get married right?" He looked at me, "I want them. With you, I really do." He paused, "But I need to do this to make the world safer for them okay?" I nodded, "You can go. This time, but you better come back to me. You hear me?" He laughed, "Yes Ma'am." I hugged him. "I love you, please don't die." He smiled, "I love ya too doll."

2 days later.

"I am 100% sure he's missing Steve." He shook his head," Sis, I know you love him so let us handle this." He said, "Wanda? A little help here!" She smiled softly, "Sorry babe, but I personally think Faye's right. I mean, we haven't seen him or heard from him since he left. 2 days ago!" she said. He sighed, "Give me a day to decide alright?" I nodded, "I know you miss him." I whispered on my way out. I went to the lift. "Come home soon. I need you Bucky-Bear." I prayed.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Hi, It's me. Back at it again with another fanfic. So, sit back, relax and enjoy the story. Don't forget to R&R! Bye!

"Steve?" I asked, "Will you be careful? For me and Bucky?" He smiled at me," For you two? Always." I sat up to hug him. He embraced me happily, I frowned. "Hey, why the long face? I'll be back before you know it and he'll be back as well." He said, breaking away to grab his shield. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "But what if he doesn't? We meant to be married, spend the rest of our lives together." Steve took my hand and rubbed it. "(Y/N), he will be coming back. In fact! He is gonna come back to you whether he likes it or not!" I laughed. "Thank you for doing this Steve. It really means a lot." He waved his hand, "I would walk through hell for you two, remember the promise the three of us made?" I nodded, "I'm with you, She's with you, He's with you, We're with you til' the end of the line." We said together. I hugged him again. "Don't die and bring my fiancé back." He snorted and put out his pinkie. "Always." And I shook it. As he walked towards the plane, I was waving and crying so much that I could be an ocean. Eventually, Wanda dragged me inside.

2 Days Later

Wanda and I were sitting down, drinking coffee when I had a brilliant idea. "Wanda. Hear me out alright?" I began but she read my mind and said, "No! Absolutely not!" I frowned, "Going into cyro is a good idea. I mean do you see them?" Wanda sniggered. "What! Is there something behind me?" I turned around and someone said, "I don't know about doll. Maybe you should look in front of you?" I turned back around and there he was, in front of me. Here, at home. "I missed ya doll." I leaped into his arms. Remembering the feeling of his presence, the sweet smell of vanilla and peppermint that I loved so much and his gentle touch because he didn't want to hurt me. And he never did. "Bucky?" I whispered. He looked up, "Yeah doll?" I buried my head into his chest. "Are you really here? Isn't this just a dream?" He kissed the tip of my nose and poked my chest," I'm here. I was always here." I was about to say something when Wanda cut me off. "As much as I love you guys and soppy reunions, I'd better leave before I flood the place." I laughed She left taking her coffee with her, humming 'Here Comes the Bride.' I finally let go of him and we snuggled up on the couch. "Why didn't you tell me how long you were going for?" I asked, not looking at him. Bucky rubbed his eyes. "I wanted to tell you, really bad. But Fury told me not to. It was for your protection." He replied. I nodded. He just wanted to protect me. I would've done the same. "Thank you, but I can take care of myself." He laughed and kissed me on the forehead. "I know that and its one of the reasons why I love you." I smiled and puled his arms around me closer. "I love you too."


End file.
